Circus of Horrors
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: "I just wanted to go to the circus. But, it wasn't an ordinary circus. It was a Circus of Horror. And it took everything to get away from there."


**Me: Hey guys! No, I am not dead! I was just on vacation! :D I needed it, since I'm about to graduate high school and all!**

**Itachi: I MISSED YOU!**

**Me: O.o I- um... missed you too, buddyy. *hug***

**Ikuto: *groan* Aw damn, and it was so quiet without you here.**

**Amu: MIYUMI!**

**Me: AMU!**

***dramatic slow mo run***

**Naruto: RAMEN! **

**Me: You... you killed the moment!**

**Amu: The moment is gone! D:**

**Me: DAMN YOU NARUTO!**

**Hinata: You made... a NaruHina story? :D YESSS! *breakdances***

**Me: O_o Um, somebody looks excited. **

**Tenten: *glares* You bitch! Where is my story! **

**Me: I'm writing a funny anti Twilight story about you and Neji! You and Neji get into a fight about sparkly vampires and hot werewolfs and the whole"Edward is a fairy" thing! :D**

**Tenten: ... Cool! :D **

**Neji: Edward... is not a man either. **

**Me: *glare* And you count yourself as one?**

**Itachi: Holy crap! BURN, BITCH!**

**Sasuke: Miyumi does not own Naruto!**

**Me: I own this plot, these plot bunnies-**

**Bunnies: Help us!**

**Me: Oh, and this Pride and prejudice book that my English teacher decided to force us to read. *glare* I THROW IT TO THE GROUND! CUS I'M AN ADULT!**

**Oh and did I tell you people that I won Monopoly in my Economics class? Well, I DID NOW! I AM THE MONOPOLY QUEEN, BITCHES! **

* * *

><p>I just wanted to go to the circus. I didn't expect Mom and Dad to- I can't even speak of it. The cops are saying something, but I can't comprehend the words. I'm still in shock, they say. Maybe I am. The cops say I might need 'help' to get past this traumatizing experience. Traumatizing? Wouldn't I feel something if I were traumatized? Now, I just feel… empty. Huh, maybe I do need help. God, please get me help. I need it. I can't get those smiling painted faces out of my head! They're taunting me now! They're spinning around and around, like a merry-go-round. Round and round, never ending. Why do I feel out of it? They must have given me something to dull the wound pains. I wonder if they have anything to dull my heart. It hurts too. Hell, I don't want to feel at all anymore. Just cut away all emotions. I'd rather be a robot than live through this agony any longer.<p>

I can't help but feel like the blame should be all on me. It was my recklessness that ruined them. I knew there was something wrong. I knew it when I saw that Ringmaster's eyes. Nobody has red eyes in this world. He did. The color of blood.

And I hate myself for loving them. Damn those eyes.

Maybe I'm over exaggerating, but- Oh! Oh God! Those god damned eyes! I can't ever forget those beautifully wretched eyes! Why does that memory taunt me now? Can't it see that I'm trying to recover from shock? Why oh why, did this happen to me? I didn't deserve this. I didn't ask for this. I just wanted to do something as a family. I wanted us to be family again! And look! My mistake to get us together has now torn us apart!

The circus… I just wanted to see a circus, like normal children do…

Except, I didn't choose a normal circus.

* * *

><p>"Chief, I have the girl here. Please sit down, Ma'am."<p>

"Thank you."

"I'm Chief Haruno. Your name, miss?"

"Hinata."

"Your full name?"

"Hinata Hyugaa, sir."

"Aha, and Miss Hyugaa? Age?"

"Call me Hinata. I'm sixteen, sir."

"Wow. Sixteen. I have a daughter who is sixteen too. Maybe you can meet her."

"Yea. Meet her. I can't make any promises, sir."

"Aha, and why not, Miss. Hinata?"

"I have to get back to the circus. I really have to. He'll come. He'll come back and find me. He'll hurt me if I don't come back."

"Who will hurt you, Hinata? You have to tell us, so we can protect you."

"You can't protect me. Nobody can."

"I won't rest until you are fully protected."

"That's nice to hear, no matter how untrue it is."

"Miss Hinata? How did this happen?"

"…It's my fault. I wanted… to go to that damn circus. You could say I was… captivated by that man."

"What man, Miss Hinata?"

"… The Ringmaster. Naruto Uzumaki. Age: 19. Red eyes, blonde hair. My worst nightmare."

"Is that the man who wants to hurt you."

"Yes. He wants to hurt me bad. He wants to hurt me here."

"He wanted to get your heart?"

"He wants to break it, sir. He wants to take away everything I love so that I will come crawling back. Back to be his little exhibition."

"Miss Hinata, this is very important. I need you to describe the events exactly as they happened."

"Are you sure you can handle the gore, the murder, all the blood?"

"Ma'am, that comes with the job title."

"Good to know. It began the first day of summer…"

_"I-I just want to go to the circus."_

* * *

><p>Mother stared at me curiously as Hanabi and I huddled together and giggled behind our raised fists. "Did you just say… the circus," Mother asked as Hanabi bounced eagerly with the energy of a five year old on the balls of her feet. Her little head bobbed up and down excitedly as she pulled away from our group huddle to latch onto Papa's arm. "Tou san," she begged as Papa threw her a wary look. "We have never been to the circus, as you know, and we only want to have so activity to do, since it is the first day of summer and all." She nodded fiercely and quickly added, "And I would like nothing more than to see the tigers!" I silently nodded in agreement as Mother and Papa looked to me for my opinion.<p>

"Is that really what you two want to do," Papa inquired as he folded the newspaper on his lap. "Out of all the fun activities to be part of this summer, you choose the circus?" Hanabi squeezed Papa's arm and frowned. "Oh, Otou san! Kaa san! There is nothing we would like than to see the circus, right Hinata nee chan?"

Her bright violet eyes shot up at me and I questioned whether going to the circus was a smart choice. Blowing a strand of black hair out of my way, I glanced at my parents and caught my father's eyes. A smile reached my lips as I gave a small nod. "Kaa san. Tou san. I think the circus would be a wonderful idea."

* * *

><p>"So it was your decision that determined whether you were going to the circus or not?"<p>

"Yes sir. It was my entire fault."

"And how did you determine with circus you were going to go to?"

"A week earlier, I had an encounter with Naruto. I was jogging past the abandoned cemetery around 7 pm when I decided that I could take a shortcut through the cemetery."

"You decided to jog through a cemetery at night by yourself?"

"I know it sounds really dumb of me, but I really wanted to get home quicker."

"And where did you see this Naruto?"

"… He was… sitting on a gravestone… holding a black rose… and staring at me."

"Do you have this black rose with you?"

"Right here. I kept it… just to make him happy."

"… This rose had blood on it, Miss Hinata."

"I know. He dipped it in my parent's blood after he…"

"…"

_"… He… just kept staring at me, smiling like he knew a little **SECRET**."_

* * *

><p>A strange blonde haired man was staring at me from his spot on a gravestone, a black rose pinched between his long fingers. A blush burned my cheeks as he winked at me and left his spot on the tombstone to stand in front of my path. I had no choice but to slow down from my jog.<p>

'Oh crap,' I thought to myself. 'Why the hell would my stupid behind run through a cemetery at NIGHT? Stupid! He could rape me, or kidnap me, or worse!'

"For you, my lady," the blonde haired man cooed as he grasped my fingers and slipped a black rose into my hand. I blinked in confusion as the rose petals brushed against the skin of my palm. "Uhhhh- Tha- OUCH!" I winced as the thorn pricked my finger painfully and cursed as blood oozed from the puncture and slid down my finger. His eyes followed the blood drop and I could not fight the discomfort as the man smiled at me in that way, like he knew a secret.

"Thank you," I muttered in embarrassment as the strange man grasped my fingers tighter and pulled them up to his lips. HE KISSED MY FINGER. HE KISSED THE FINGER WITH THE BLOOD ON IT.

I stared at him in mortification as the boy looked back up at me and licked my blood off his lips.

"No, thank you," he chuckled as he looked into my eyes. I tried to resist from screaming as I gazed back into his handsome face.

His eyes were as red as the blood on his lips.

"W-What," I stuttered as his shadow bore down on my and overpowered me. "What... are you?"

He smiled at me as I shivered in his grasp. His fingers trailed up my arm to rest casually on my shoulders, like they were meant to be there. He leaned his face close to my ear and whisepered softly, blowing and tickling my ear. "You're shivering," he stated as he trailed his fingers up and down my arms. "You're not scared, am I correct?"

My mouth hung open. I could not move my body, no matter how much my muscles and brain screamed for me to get as far away as possible from this guy. My stupid heart was telling me to stay and listen, and I always followed my heart.

"W-What are you going to do t-to me," I stuttered as the boy brushed his finger against my cheek lovingly. His eyes burned in the night like cat eyes as he stared down at me. A smile crossed his lips as he bent down and breathed into my ear.

"Come to the circus. You'll soon see."

A gasp escaped my mouth and I stumbled backwards, away from the boy.

"You creep," I growled in outrage as I shut my eyes. "I'm calling the police-"

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a tombstone with faded words, words that had long been chipped away by time and weather. I was alone and scared. All that was left was a piece of paper, the title "CIRCUS OF HORROR" printed in a shiny blood red.

* * *

><p>"Was that your only encounter with him prior to the circus incident?"<p>

"... No. I saw him other times, but he disappeared before I could catch him. And... there were those times when I felt like- like he was in my room, watching me as I slept. I could not sleep for days; his reply kept echoing n my mind. That is why I had to go to that circus. I wanted to know what he wanted to do to me. ... I got my answer, bloody and wrapped in a bow of flesh."

"Miss Hinata, I swear to you, we WILL find this guy."

"Naruto... can't be found. He will only reveal himself to those he wants to find him. Other than them, he is untraceable. He... he's too... good."

"I don't care, Miss Hinata. We will find this man and lock him up for li-"

"I know where he is. I could tell you. I know where he is hiding... right now. Even now, I can feel his presence, so close."

"Miss Hinata, what-"

"I know where he is ! I swear I do! We have a connection now. He... he messed me up bad, Chief. He..."

"Ma'am, please don't cry. I swear, by God, I will find this guy. I refuse to let a sick man like him walk around free! He will be brought to justice, Miss Hinata! Just you wait and see! He will be brought to justice-"

"He's here. Oh god! He's here!"

"Miss Hinata? What do you mean-"

_"Chief! Naruto is here, in this building right as we speak!"_

* * *

><p>Red eyes. I remembered those red eyes as I stepped into the circus tent. Lions with their tawny eyes stared at us like we were the main attraction. A snake woman smiled a toothy grin at me and I pulled Hanabi closer to my side. A clown chuckled as we passed, and I could not stop the shivers as I gazed at his sharp, wolf like teeth.<p>

_"The better to eat you with, my dearest."_

I swiveled my head at an insane speed and I caught myself gazing into those red eyes that have tortured me for the last week. "You," I cried out as the boy smiled at me. "What are YOU doing here?" He glanced at the grinning clown, who eyed me hungrily. A shiver raced through my body and I took a step away. He cocked his head and just stared at me with those mesmerising eyes. I truly felt like my energy was being sucked in by those eyes, because I could not move my muscles.

"You came," his sweet masculine voic rumbled in my ear. "I thought you would not come."

Hanabi was looking at the boy in awe, as my parents paled and reached out to pull me away. "Hinata," Tou san warned as Naruto's fingers brushed my cheek in a loving gesture. "Step away from that boy, sweetheart."

"Tou san..." I whispered as I got lost in the boy's dark red eyes. "I-I-"

I glanced back at my parents and nodded obediently, but when I turned back, I was met with an empty hallway littered with black rose petals.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen,; Boys and girls, Welcome to the Circus of Horror, where nothing is what it seems to be," the boy with the red eyes chuckled into the microphone in his hands. "My name... is Naruto Uzumaki. And I will be your guide for this evening." A mysterious fire blazed in his eyes as he whispered those words into the microphone. My breath hitched in my thorat as I leaned forward in my seat, hoping to catch his next words. The very blood in my veins frosted over as Naruto's eyes caught mine and a malicious smile reached his lips.<p>

"You'll never want to leave after this show, crowd."

Before I knew what was happening, the clown lunged from the darkness and dragged my father by the back of his collar. I screamed as the sound of ripping filled the air and my mother cried out in agony. The snake woman had my mother's throat in her grasp. I screamed and lunged at my mother as Hanabi curled up in a ball and whimpered.

"Let my mom go," I shrieked as the snake woman's black eyes glowed maliciously. The woman licked her lips and I screamed as her fist closed on my mother's throat.

SNAP

Eyes wide, I stepped away from the woman in fear, grasping for Hanabi. The boy was staring at me with bright red eyes as his fingers tampered with the lions' cages.

"Run away little bunny," he chuckled darkly as he snapped the chain in half, the door slowly opening. I saw the glow of yellow eyes in the shadows before I heard their monsterous roars in my ears. The blood was rushing to my head and adrenaline had already shot through my veins.

"Run Hanabi," I screamed as I shoved my sister toward the door. "Run, and don't look back."

I was relieved to say that Hanabi made it out of that ugly place.

I wish I could have said the same for me.

"Got you, little bunny," the boy chuckled in my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into the circus tent. "Oh, little bunny. Your heart is on overdrive. Are you afraid?"

I screamed as the lions made a circle around us and watched with intelligence in their tawny eyes.

"Let me go! Please," I cried as we melted into the shadows. "What do you want with me?"

His red eyes bore into me and I lost my breath at the wonder of his eyes.

"Your soul, little bunny."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wow, my creative juices must have been flowing.<strong>

**Ikuto: Juices... Hehehe... Flowing. *pervy grin***

**Me: You sick son of a bi-**

**Itachi: BWITCH!**

**Me: I'll kill you for being a damn pervert!**

**Itachi: Miyumi! Be nice!**

**Me: *frowns* **

**Amu: Well, I like this story, I guess.**

**Hinata: No one cares about your opinion.**

**Naruto: This is the best story ever! Believe it! **

**Me: If I get enough reviews, I might even continue. :) Just to be nice.**

**Rima: She's too nice. and merciful. I would have let you readers suffer with the cliffy! **

**Nagihiko: *sigh* Rima chan.**

**Yaya: Review please! And I will send my Army of Duckies after you!**

**Duckies: QUACCCCKKKKK!**

**Me: O_o Uhhh...**

* * *

><p>M<p> 


End file.
